


It pays the bills

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Child, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: Carmilla didn't ever think her life would end up the way it did. Young, with a child - stuck at a teacher conference but then she met someone.Meet the most unnatural parent ever. Carmilla Karnstein. After deciding at 17 that she definitely wasn't gay, she fell pregnant on the same night she decided that she definitely wasn't gay. At this moment she wasn't sure what new to share with her mother first, knowing both sets of news would get her kicked out she decided to start with the gay and end with the pregnant.





	

Meet the most unnatural parent ever. Carmilla Karnstein. After deciding at 17 that she definitely wasn't gay, she fell pregnant on the same night she decided that she definitely wasn't gay. At this moment she wasn't sure what new to share with her mother first, knowing both sets of news would get her kicked out she decided to start with the gay and end with the pregnant. Her mother, who was the Dean of the private school Carmilla attended, didn't kick her daughter out but their relationship wasn't the same. They barely spoke unless they had to and it was safe to say that the little relationship they had was now gone for good.  
  
Carmillas mother was a proud women, even now. She took great pride in her child and their actions as well as her own. That was why her and Carmilla never saw eye to eye, Carmilla very rarely got any praise. Not that in her 17 years of her life had she ever done anything worth getting praise over. Many parents wondered why and how Carmilla was still at the very expensive private school, with her up and down grade, her violent temper and her lack of care for society and education, it didn't make her a very good candidate but her mother never made a comment, while she told Carmilla off more than any other student by the time 17 year old Carmilla fell present her mother had already given up caring.  
  
Against all the odds, the boy that had inpregenated the 17 year old. James Hunter, did proceed to stick around. The lad was the year above and his parents had sent him to the school even though he was english, british to be precise. Even after all the years in the canadien private school his voice still remained very british. Posh british. Like he was proud of his accent and he was aware that people didn't always understand him because they respected him. Even if Carmilla didn't want him too, He was the year above and they had met at the midterm formal, which Carmilla didn't even want to go to in the first place! It was a one night stand but, well things never really stood. They did enough to get the outcast pregnant but it was safe to say neither of them enjoyed the experience even if a child came out of it!  
  
A baby girl was born on the 18th of February. Lux Karnstien was born. Carmillas mother had used her careful 'persuading' tactics in order to keep Carmilla's surname in use. The poor boys surname was meant to be double barrelled but in the end the word hunter had been set as an almost forgotten middle name.  
  
Carmilla didn't really want to be a parent, she was always that kid in class that didn't plan her future with the whole married by 25 child by 26, her life story plan involved travelling and in some cases joining a band; normally as lead ginger but sometimes she would settle for guitarist. She wanted to cause chaos for as long as possible. Having a baby was never part of her place; not that it didn't cause chaos.

* * *

  
Parenting also didn't come easy. Without money Carmilla wasn't sure how she ever coped. She told herself... her mother told her that one day she would simply fall in love with the child and for months she just couldn't see it. She would hold Lux and nothing, she didn't feel hate and yet she didn't really feel love she just felt nothing. It was a feeling that she later learn was the closest to content any pregnant teenager could feel.  
  
James would often describe his baby as frenetic and fractious, no matter how much he tried he couldn't ever calm his child like Carmilla could, not that she understood what she did. James Father described Lux as "A baby born with a hurricane for a soul". While Carmilla never really understood what that meant it made her mother gulp because that was the same accent quote people used to use to describe her now 17 year old. Lux was loving though, even Carmilla saw that sometimes, the way the poor innocent child smiled. She had no idea the chaotic family she had been brought into, the baby just smiled, laughed with chaos yet peace and barely slept.  
  
As Carmilla got older and her baby grew her mother wanted less and less to do with her but Lilita Morgan still loved her grandchild. With her other children showing no signs of having children anytime soon, the emotionless women took a liking to her only grandchild. Treating her with overpriced clothing and toys that the confused teenager had no idea how to put together.  
  
After 18 months Carmilla and her mother spoke about nothing more than Lux but even then there contact was infrequent but there plans were set in stone, the 2nd weekend of every month Lux would go to her grandmother house which made Carmillas small end terrace house look like a shed. Carmillas house was small but she brought it herself. When her Father passed many years previous he left Carmilla his money, until Lux she had always thought it would go on a overpriced motorbike or a trip around the world. And for a few months after Lux was born that was still what she wanted to do but then her baby wasn't a baby anymore, she was a crawling baby. She was 10 months old and causing chaos, so Carmilla brought a house! It was the kind of rash money behaviour that she had been brought up seeing. How Carmilla got her education she wasn't sure, she was barely passing her classes before she was with child yet she managed to graduation even though she doubted her attendance was anywhere above 30%, she never questioned her grades or her mother but she simply graduated, taking her deploy and then trying not to sink her head into her hands as she thought about what as was meant to do next.  
  
2 nights after graduation Carmilla was sat in her house, it was dark and Lux; her child was sat next to her, they were both nearly asleep on the black leather sofa she had received as a gift off her older sister when all of a sudden her baby started laughing hysterically. Lux's giggle softened the room, as if her gentle sound could make the lamplight more golden and the fires burn warm, for the first time ever Carmilla fell in love with her child. In that moment she could understand how or why it had taken it so long. Because at that moment, her love was at the purest form, there was nothing interrupting it and nothing else in her mind. All that she cared about in that moment was her child. Later than evening she signed up to study philosophy and psychology in an online open university, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she knew that she wanted her child to be proud of her. 

* * *

  
Her motivation didn't last forever and she didn't complete the degree as fast as she wanted to, before she released what she had done she was teaching in a high school, it wasn't what she wanted and half the time it didn't feel like her but it paid the bills.


End file.
